


Undeserving

by Niahmck



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, College, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexual Frustration, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niahmck/pseuds/Niahmck
Summary: Dex scooted over as far as his long limbs would allow , but come on there were two 6ft hockey players trying to fit on one medium sized chair. They were bound to touch, right? Before he could protest Nursery flopped down next to Dex and took the laptop from his hands and began reading the screen. He noticed how his teammate furrowed his brow in concentration and he also could ever so slightly see the tip of of his pink tongue sticking out from his mouth. Both of these things Dex found absolutely adorable.Dex was in trouble...





	Undeserving

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fic ever so please be gentle, enjoy! :)

Chapter 1  
/////////  
Dex made his way to the library through campus, the winter sun setting slowly behind the trees. Something he was now accustomed to with the heavy workload of his first year at college. He pulled his knitted beanie down lower over his ears and exhaled to see his breath cloud up in the space in front of him. He quickened his pace. It was cold, very cold. 

Even though the library was a short distance from his dorm, when he walked through the doors his fingers felt like bruised icicles and the tips of his ears were stained a bright red. His spine and shoulders loosened in relief of the warm room and he sighed as he scanned the room of the busy library. Most tables were jam packed full of students desperately trying to get ahead with work and studying. Dex’s head turned as he heard his name called from the other side of the room.

“Dex!” 

“Dex bro over here!” 

He smiled over at the pile of teammates gathered around one of the smaller wooden tables. They had managed to claim the space with chairs and multiple hockey bags and equipment scattered about. 

“Sup” Dex spoke to the group of boys as he sunk down into one of the chairs and collected his laptop and headphones from his bag. Some waved in reply and others smiled over at him in greeting. Most of them were distracted with work or to busy chattering with one another to reply but he still felt welcome. They were his team. His home. 

“Hey Dex” a voice from his left said. 

Dex turned his head and smiled at the boy focused on frantically jotting things down on bright pink post it notes. 

“Hey Nurse” he said nodding at the other boy. He looked up with disheveled eyes and eagerly grinned back at the ginger. 

Blushing into his laptop Dex turned his attention to opening the website he had been working on programming and hurried to get to work. The low chatter created an atmosphere that was calming and comfortable to him. 

Hours quickly passed as everyone got on but one by one the team left to head back to the Haus or to their respective dorms. Dex stayed as the later hours rolled by as he was still stuck on the same piece of code he had started on when he arrived. It was extremely frustrating not being able to find that one tiny mistake which was ruining the whole program. He groaned and sat back rubbing at his tired his with the back of his hands. He huffed and looked around at now the mostly empty library, except for Nursery who seemed to be on his 4th coffee and now had blue ink smudged on a considerably large area of his face. His bewildered state made the edges of Dex’s mouth tug up a little bit, even in his frustrated state.

“It's impossible I can't do it. Absolutely unsolvable” speaking to nobody in particular, Dex sighed looking back over the lines and lines of tiny code scanning for the mistake he just couldn't seem to find. 

“Wassup Dexy” called Derek from where he was now sat on the floor across from him.

Dex noted how he looked so warm and cosy with his Samwell grey sweatpants and an oversized worn green jumper. He just looked so soft and- Jesus Dex thought, snapping himself back to attention, he must be tired if he was daydreaming about Derek Nurses lounge wear.

“Earth to Dexxx” he called again, he was looking up at Dex expectantly through his long curly lashes. 

“Yeah sorry, there's just this really hard mistake I can't seem to find and it's fucking up my whole program.”

“Budge up lemme see”

Dex scooted over as far as his long limbs would allow , but come on there were two 6ft hockey players trying to fit on one medium sized chair. They were bound to touch, right? Before he could protest Nursery flopped down next to Dex and took the laptop from his hands and began reading the screen. He noticed how his teammate furrowed his brow in concentration and he also could ever so slightly see the tip of of his pink tongue sticking out from his mouth. Both of these things Dex found absolutely adorable. Nursery hummed to himself in a suggestion that he had found the mistake and began working his slender fingers over the keyboard. In quick fluid movements it was all over in under a minute finalised with a single satisfying tap on the enter key. 

“Done” Nurse sang out as if it was no big deal .

“You’re all set” he said cheerfully. 

He set the laptop on the low wooden table and cheekily grinned over at Dex. In a disbelieving fashion Will peered over at the screen checking once twice then three times. Nursery had actually done it. 

“Wow, thanks Derek” obviously dumbfounded at Nursey’s apparent coding skills. 

“No worries sexy Dexy”  
Dex grumbled at the nickname but still flashed a small smile in thanks. 

Both of the boys began packing away their stuff and headed back out into the wintry air together. Their dorm rooms were only down the street from each other so they frequently found themselves in each others company walking back. 

Will shivered and tried to physically bury himself as far down in his coat as possible, he did not deal with the cold well. Nursey chuckled at him not seeming to notice the below 0 temperatures and quickly falling snow. The comfortable silence they were walking in had let Dex recover from the initial shock he had felt back in the library.

“So wait hold on, where did you learn to do that?”

“Do what?” Nursey replied acting innocent. 

“Come on dude you know what.”

“Well it's kinda embarrassing but at andover I didn't have many friends other than Shitty so that meant I went through their extra curricular classes pretty quick.” he paused as if the memory was painful to recall, Dex nudged his side as reassurance to continue. “I had taken all the creative writing and english courses by junior year so I ended up in Comp Sci 101” He shrugged a little sheepishly. 

“Wow that's impressive Nurse, even for a pretty boy like you”

“Ooo you think i'm pretty Dexy?” he teased back

They pushed each other about jokingly, laughing when the other would trip or skid on the ice that covered the paths. Nurseys hand gently grazed against Wills as he went to shovel snow into the other boys coat pockets. 

“Jesus dude you hands are fucking freezing, c’mere” Derek exclaimed. He quickly grabbed both of Dexs bare hands and covered them with his own warm ones. 

“Bro you really need to invest in some knitwear because this is unhealthy” almost whispering to Dex because of their close proximity 

Will said nothing. He stayed quiet and still as the two boys stood under the street light gently staring at each other. Blowing the hot air of his breath down onto Dex’s hands made him a shiver run down his spine. And not because of the cold. The lamps orange glow highlighted Nursey’s chiselled face. Dex still didn't have the heart to tell him about the pen ink smudged on his left cheek. 

He looked down at their intertwined hands as he realised Nursey was soothingly stroking his thumb on the back of his knuckles. It felt nice, really nice, but then Dex remembered he wasn't allowed to have nice things. 

Will swore quietly under his breath then drew back his hand back quickly from the other boys grasp and shoved his now clenched fist deep into the pocket of his coat. He instantly recognised the hurt in Derek's eyes and had to look away. 

Embarrassed he stuttered “It's late I should go”

Nursey smiled tight lipped, “Yeah you’re probably right”

Seconds passed. The snow which showed no signs of slowing down continued to fall all around them. 

“See ya later dude” Dex choked out as turned to open the heavy door leading to the halls. 

“Night Dex”


End file.
